tsundere to hana huh?
by IkoTan17
Summary: cara Fang nembak female!Boboiboy yang aneh bin ajaib... btw, saya lupa taro di warningnya klo bbbnya disini cewwk.. pokoknya female!Boboiboy! humor n romance gagal


_**TSUNDERE TO HANA, HUH?**_

 _ **BOBOIBOY MILIK ANIMONSTA :3**_

 _ **DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK EVENT MELODIOUS OF BOIFANG AND FANGBOY 2015**_

 _ **BUNGA [PROMPT 7]**_

 _ **UMURNYA BBB N FANG: 17 THN :3**_

 _ **DLDR!**_

"Hei Boboiboy, aku menantangmu." Ujar Fang.

Boboiboy, yang tengah duduk santai di bangkunya mengernyitkan kening. Menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanannya, dimana pemuda itu duduk. Apa lagi tantangan gila dari si landak anggur ini?

Fang menyeringai, "Kamu bisa bahasa bunga nggak?"

Kernyitan di kening Boboiboy semakin menjadi-jadi, "Hm,….. sedikit. Kenapa?"

"Pecahkan ini, beritahu aku artinya sebelum pukul dua belas mala mini, mengerti?" ujar Fang lagi, menyodorkan selembar kertas dan berlalu keluar kelas.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku belum menerima tantanganmu! HEI!" seru Boboiboy tidak terima, yang tak digubris Fang. Menatap pasrah kertas di tangannya, "Yah… ya sudahlah, aku kerjakan saja."

Ia melipat kertas itu dan menyelipkannya ke dalam tasnya, lantas berlalu keluar kelas sembari menyeret seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda yang pasrah diikuti pandangan _sweatdrop_ dari semua orang, "Yaya! Ayo ke kantin!"

.

.

.

Aiko Chiharu~

Boboiboy menghemaskan kasar tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Soal ulangan matematika yang diberikan gurunya di sekolah tadi benar-benar membuatnya menguras otak, susah sekali.

'Bosan…' batinnya, lantas ingatannya tertumbuk pada kertas yang diberikan si landak anggur siang tadi. Ia penasaran sekali. Bangkit dari kasur dan merogoh tasnya, menarik keluar kertas itu.

 _Kembang sepatumu_

 _Kau penuh krisan kuning_

 _Rosemary_

 _Bunga matahari_

 _Kau lilac unguku_

 _Kuharapkan lavender denganmu_

 _Mawar putih_

 _12 batang mawar_

 _n.b: telepon aku jika sudah terppecahkan_

 _Fang_

Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya bingung, dia hanya bisa sedikit bahasa bunga….

Ia menepuk jidatnya.

Yah, bagaimana kalau dia mencari arti dari bunga-bunga ini di internet saja? Lebih mudah…

Diraihnya smartphone-nya, dengan cekatan membuka mesin pencari, dan mulai dengan arti bunga yang pertama, kembang sepatu.

'Yatta! Ketemu! Hm…. Arti kembang sepatu…. Kecantikan yang halus dan lembut…' batinnya, hendak mencari arti bunga berikutnya ketika ia ingat, masih ada –mu yang tertinggal.

'Kurasa –mu ini ditambahkan di kata kecantikan, sebab tidak mungkin disambungkan pada kata halus dan lembut, sehingga artinya menjadi kecantikanmu yang halus dan lembut.' Batinnya lagi, meraih selembar kertas dan pena, lantas dengan cepat menulis.

"Berikutnya, krisan kuning, artinya 'kegembiraan dan optimisme'. Jika dua kata di depannya ditambhakan akan menjadi 'kau penuh kegembiraan dan optimisme'." Gumamnya, lantas menuliskan jawabannya.

"Yosh! Sekarang, _rosemary,_ berarti 'ingatlah aku'." Kemudian dicatatnya.

"Bunga matahari? Yang ini artinya 'aku selalu memandangmu dimanapun kau berada'. Cukup mudah." Ujarnya, menuliskan jawabannya dan melap keringat yang ada di dahinya dengan punggung tangan, 'Ternyata hal ini melelahkan….'

"Lilac ungu? Aku saja baru dengar nama bunga itu," diketiknya di mesin pencarian, "Lilac ungu berarti 'Kau cinta pertamaku'?!" serunya tak percaya, 'Kalau landak sialan itu mengerjaiku lagi aku akan menendangnya besok!'

"Lavender juga aku tahu, 'kuharapkan hubungan yang lekat dan dalam'. Berarti kuharapkan hubungan yang lekat dan dalam denganmu!" soraknya.

'Tunggu, ada yang aneh… si landak sialan itu kenapa?'

"Mawar putih juga mudah, artinya cinta yang kuberikan abadi. Tinggal dua belas batang mawar saja sekarang… apa artinya?" kembali dibukanya mesin pencarian dan diketiknya dengan cepat 'Arti dua belas batang mawar'.

Segera dibukanya sebuah website, di-scroll-nya hingga ditemukan.

"Ini dia yang aku butuhkan! Artinya…." Soraknya, lantas bergegas membaca.

Ia membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tergagap, "A-artinya adalah 'jadilah milikku'…"

Terkejut.

Apa Fang menyatakan cinta kepada? Atau ini hanya salah satu dari keisengannya?

Dibukanya _phonebook-_ nya, lantas dengan cepat menghubungi sebuah nomor dengan label nama 'Fang'.

["Halo? Kau sudah memechkannya"]

Frontal sekali, batin Boboiboy, menyahut, "Fang, aku sudah memecahkannya. Artinya sangat tidak mungkin bahwa kau yang menulis itu. Iya kan?"

["Lalu?"]

"A-apa kau benar-benar…." Ia menggigit bibirnya, "Menyukaiku?"

["Bukankah sudah jellas? Di kalimat-kalimat yang sudah kau terjemahkan, bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau kau cinta pertamaku?"]

Boboiboy tersentak.

Jadi, Fang benar-benar… mencintainya?

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

["Untuk apa aku bohong?! Aku… sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mengatakannya… tapi… sudahlah! Kau mau atau tidak?"]

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Ya… tentu saja!"

["Mulai sekarang kau pacarku, hanya milikku."]

"Yaya~ aku tahu… sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Teka-teki yang kau berikan susah sekali, otakku butuh istirahat."

["Ya sudah sana pergi tidur. Selamat tidur, my love!"]

"Hey!"

["tut… tut.. tut…"

"Kuso-yaro itu memutuskan seenaknya saja! Dasar!"

FIN

 **apa-apaan ini -_-" #nataplayarlaptopdatar pendek, feel nggak ngena, dsb, dst. Berani-beraninya diri ini publish ff baru sedangakn yang lainnya belum beres #dihajarmassa**

 **iko buat ini buat ramaikan event yg iko bekerja sebagai panitia :3 gak llucu kalau aku g setor apa-apa sedangakn panitia lain malah bejibun nyetor #pundungdipojokan**

 **REVIEW PLEASE? :3**


End file.
